Editation
|- | |} Editation is an instrumental album by Dustin Beyette composed in the early years of the beginning of the 21st Century. 'A STEP INTO AN INWARDLY POSITIVE DIRECTION' The 28 track, mostly instrumental "Editation" was, musically, an adventurous departure from previous musical styles of Beyette while refining and perfecting established styles. For most of 2003, Dustin spent his time writing and producing the tracks that would evolve to be known as "Editation". 'THE FIRST BITE OF A SWEET FRUIT' Initially starting with a similar dark and moody emotional music palette that continued from the previous record, "E Tahe V Oletah", the production started with the new implementation of Image-Line's FL Studio (then-called "Fruity Loops") 3.4 (Thanks Fox!!), in place of the the previously used MTV Music Generator that his best friend, Bartlett bought him. Also new on "Editation" was the quest for different life outlooks outside of his own perspective. The title of the record could be seen as a fusion of the words: edit and meditation. 'NEW ORGANIC EXPRESSION AND MUCH MORE PERFORMANCE' The result, from Beyette's perspective, is a much more emotional and authentic record. Using the new found musical liberation of a combination of the early build of what would become the fully functional DAW, FL Studio, as well as other windows-based software to digitally record the performance of live acoustic guitar parts, electric bass and an increasing amount of vocal tracks, Beyette was able to have more natural and organic control over the expression of the musical phrases. Also a fresh addition to the sound was the involvement of live drum performances on some of the songs, performed on a compact Sonor drum kit, by Eddie Hernandez, a current co-worker of his at the time with a lot of heart and laughter. 'EDDIE'S LEGACY IN THE STORY OF BEYETTE' The album was done before more high-end equipment was brought into Beyette's music, but it never stopped him from achieving the quality he seeked. Fact: All Eddie's drums were recorded with a stereophonic GR-DVL820 because according to Beyette, "it was the best stereo mic I had at the time". While a lot of royalty-free live drum loops were chopped and edited with Image-Line's old school Beat Slicer to achieve the rock sounds Dustin was after, Eddie can be heard putting his heart and soul into "Robot Love", "The Rise of the Hero", "Robot's Journey"(chopped in the remix of "Robot Love") and "Winter". Eddie had originally wanted to also do drums on "Worm Back in Ground" (a remix and reprise of "Worm"), but Eddie moved south to Texas with his wife and children before the session was able to be recorded. His warm smile, communication style and professional collaboration are deeply missed by Beyette. 'COMPANION DISC' The completion date of this album was sometime around the winter of 2003, when Beyette relocated to Sanford, Maine. But all the while he was completing "Editation", he also worked diligently on the side, the result of his efforts were what would become a remix album of "Editation", "Noitatide". 'TRACK LIST' *01 Dangerous *02 Aardvark Candy *03 Red *04 Worm *05 Robot Love *06 As It Is *07 When the Toleration Ends *08 The Edge *09 Out There (Hip-Hop Mix) *10 With a Night of Jazz *11 Sensitive *12 Eye Strength (Unblind) *13 *14 *15 Le Tah (Mission Mix) *16 The Rise of the Hero *17 Special Lady Friend *18 Worm Back in Ground *19 Robot's Journey *20 So Fine *21 Dwelling *22 I Used To *23 Fight *24 Regret Stories *25 Winter *26 Why Do People Fight? *27 Weather *28 One Kiss Category:Dustin Beyette Category:Albums Category:Editation